


all at once, a bad dream

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: inspired by "bad dream" by exoIt starts off as a young, puppy love.  They part ways naturally when they grow older, but somehow life keeps entwining them together.  Still, neither Minseok nor Jongin know why this twist of fate is so painful.





	all at once, a bad dream

The artificial wind from the A/C ruffles the stray hairs on top of Minseok's head. Jongin tries to focus on the movement as he holds in the wave of emotion that overcomes him. He fails however, as the sensation of being inside Minseok is way too vivid. Even with his eyes closed, Jongin can feel the rise and fall of Minseok's chest in sync with his own.

There's an all too warm hand that cups Jongin's cheek.

"Are you okay?" comes Minseok's voice.

Jongin's eyes fly open. Behind his concern, Minseok's face is wincing from the effort of taking Jongin in. A sheen of sweat covers Minseok's forehead as well as his upper lip. At that moment, Jongin can't help but think, 'God, I love you so much' as he bursts into a sob that he's been stifling for a few minutes now.

Jongin's the one that's on top of Minseok, cock half inside of him. And yet, Minseok, alarmed, lifts his upper body to envelop Jongin into a hug. Arms gently guide Jongin's head into the crook of Minseok's neck as Minseok says, "Shhhh... it's okay. It's okay."

Jongin's not sure what part of this is okay. It's frightening. He loves Minseok so much that it's an all consuming fear of 'what if he doesn't love me as much as I love him' and 'what if this is all a dream' and so many other thoughts. But despite all these worries, Jongin's still hard and he's still inside of Minseok. And when Jongin moves forward, Minseok groans as he takes all of Jongin inside of him. The gel they've used makes an embarrassing sound as Jongin slowly circles his hips.

"Jongin-ah, wait..." Minseok pants. 

His arms have gone slack and Jongin's head isn't buried in Minseok's neck anymore. Jongin looks deeply into Minseok's eyes with drops of moisture still attached to his eyelashes. Eyes rimmed red, Jongin pouts just a little when Minseok closes his eyes. He pulls out a few inches, slowly, then rams back into Minseok.

"Ah!" Minseok cries out.

"Look at me, hyung" Jongin insists. 

But Minseok's too overcome - whether it's by passion, pleasure, or pain, Jongin's not sure. And when Minseok's eyes are still closed, Jongin repeats his motions.

"Ah!" This time, the cry is louder as Jongin thrusts up at an angle.

"Hyung" Jongin calls, panting. "Look at me, hyung."

It's then that Minseok opens his eyes. His eyes too are now rimmed red. The way Minseok's lids are half open in a sultry expression, drives Jongin crazy.

"Too erotic" Jongin mutters.

At that comment, Minseok frowns just a bit. And he's about to say something, opening his mouth, but right at that moment, Jongin chooses to thrust again, burying his cock inside of Minseok.

"Ah! Jong...in...ah!"

"Don't close your eyes, hyung" Jongin insists again, only slightly childish in his request. "Remember who you're doing this with. Remember me."

"Mmm...ah!"

Jongin rams in quick succession, panting hard and racing like a horse to the finish line.

"Say ... it..." Jongin grunts.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Who ... am... I?"

"Jong... ah!"

"What? Say it properly, hyung."

And maybe Jongin's being a little petty, because right as he feels Minseok's orgasm, he stops moving. Teasing Minseok's already wet entrance with the tip of his cock, Jongin waits for Minseok's answer. His eyes are intense, staring at Minseok's lips like a thirsty beast.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin" Minseok whispers.

And as soon as those words fall on Jongin's ears, he thrusts into Minseok with one quick movement, causing Minseok to scream as he rides the wave of pleasure out into orgasm. Jongin comes not too long after and as he fills Minseok up, he thrusts lazily basking in the afterglow. When, at last, Jongin slumps on top of Minseok, cock still buried inside Minseok, he feels their hearts beating in sync.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Jongin closes his eyes and thinks that maybe, for the first time, he's had a taste of true happiness.


End file.
